The Moment Life Stood Still
by momopotterluver1
Summary: This story is about Lily Evans and James Potter and how they learned the lesson that love does not wait around forever. They are entering their 6th year at Hogwarts and in between passing classes, hanging out with friends and attempting to stay out of danger, they might just fall in love. (It's slow at first, but I promise it picks up on Ch 4 and it is really exciting!)
1. Prequel

**Hello! I just wanted to clarify that I am not J.K Rowling! I am huge Harry Potter fan and I really hope you enjoy my story!**

PREQUEL:

There was never a moment of doubt in anyone's mind that Lily Evans despised James Potter. How could she not? He had harassed her every day for the past five years since they met on the train to Hogwarts. He not only jinxed her hair blue, bullied her best friend –ex best friend now- but had consistently asked her out and would threaten any boy who even dared going on a date with her. Her friends begged her to take his annoying persistence as flattery but she just couldn't. How was she supposed to let the insufferable, arrogant, big headed boy win? If there is anything her dad has taught her it would be that no one, especially a boy, should control your life; which is exactly what James Potter tried to do. He didn't like Severus Snape so he bullied him every day until it severed a rip in Lily's and his friendship, he didn't think any boy was good enough for her so he and his friends would threaten them. He had every characteristic her parents warned her about except she was undeniably attracted to him. After five years of pushing him away, cursing him in the halls, jinxing his friends maybe this year she'll tell him how she really feels. She knows her friends would be thrilled and what's the worst that can happen it's not like after five years of obsessing over her Potter would wake up randomly one day and move on right?

James knew Lily found him obnoxious and arrogant but he just couldn't stand watching a future death eater be friends with his future wife or watch douche bags try and date her. Just because she didn't know it yet doesn't mean they won't break her heart. His friends tried to convince him to stop obsessing but in all honestly, it was more of a hobby. Sure he thought she was gorgeous but deep down he knows he will never win her heart over. Remus was the only one of his three friends that knew Lily and how she could be sweet and loving (when she wasn't hexing him) but, even he has gone bitter about him dating Lily. The words still rung clear in his head, "Look James, I love Lily. She is a great person and friend, but come on. She doesn't just dislike you-she hates you. Do yourself, her, and us a favor and leave her alone this year. Who knows maybe she'll come around?" The truth hurt but, he knew Remus meant well and honestly he should follow the advice. Maybe he actually liked the eleven year old Lily Evans that he met on the train and became so infatuated that he got lost in it. Sure he snogged and shagged girls here and there but it was time to stop obsessing over Evans and find himself a nice girlfriend.

And so on September 1st of their six year both Lily Evans and James Potter made a pact to themselves as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lily promised herself to say yes to Potter when he asked her out and James promised to move on and find himself a girl who actually cared for him. Neither of them knew how destined they were to be together and what a shame that finally when they are both mature and ready for a change that once again one is in love with the other, while the other is off finding someone-anybody else.


	2. Truth Be Told

**Here is Chapter One, I hope you enjoy! I am not J.K Rowling-she owns these characters. R&amp;R :)**

CHAPTER ONE: TRUTH BE TOLD

Lily's Point of View:

"Now be good Lily. And study hard." I smiled, my parents did not know much about Hogwarts but they tried so hard to be supportive. "I will daddy! I love you guys." I hugged my parents one final time and then went to look for Marlene, Mary and Alice. I searched the crowd when I caught sight of Alice. "Alice! I'm over here!" I saw her start bouncing up and down trying to see over the crowd. "Oh Lily! You look gorgeous! Did you get a bit of a tan this summer?" I blushed, "I only burn, I wished tanned. But oh my god you chopped off your hair!" Her once flowing long layered brown hair was cut into a flattering pixie cut. She blushed and ran her small hands through her hair subconsciously, "Do you like it? I mean I haven't seen Frank yet…I really hope he likes it, I mean not that it matters or any-" "Alice! Lily!" Marlene was running full force towards us cutting off Alice. She came to halt when she saw Alice's hair, "Al I love your hair! What does Frank think?" Marlene made a suggestive expression. Trying to stop any further embarrassment for Alice I hugged Marlene, "Oh Mar I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you guys. Have you seen Mary? We need to head on to the train to get a good compartment." Marlene rolled her eyes exasperated, "Why are you so worried about missing the train? It has never happened." I shrugged and tried once more to look for Mary but couldn't find her anywhere.

The warning whistle of the train blew and we headed onto the train to find a compartment without Mary. As we searched for an open compartment I kept my eyes peeled for Potter. "So Mar anything new happen this summer?" Alice asked. Marlene who was the queen of drama and always knew all the gossip didn't answer and walked a little faster. I peered at Alice, raising one eyebrow. "Well? You are obviously hiding something." All of a sudden she stopped mid walk and gave us each a glare, "I don't have to tell you two everything! Let's just hurry and find a compartment." Shocked we all walked in silence until we finally found an empty compartment five or so minutes later. After settling in I apologized, "Sorry Mar, we didn't mean to touch a nerve." She remained quiet for a few more minutes, "I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry, I just had a rough summer. I hooked up with someone and I just can't tell you guys okay?" Alice smiled and side hugged Marlene, "Okay sweetie. We all have secrets that we don't want to tell." I couldn't help but twitch in my seat. Should I tell them about my feelings for Potter? I mean they all knew I never hated him… well maybe I should just wait until Mary comes and joins us.

"Lily? Lily?" Alice and Marlene were staring concerned at me. "Oh sorry just lost in thought." I weakly smiled hoping they would buy it without asking any questions. "It's alright we were just wondering if you knew what time you had to do Prefect rounds and what time you had Slug Club?" I pulled out a sticky note from my pocket and answered Alice, "I have rounds at noon and Slug Club at twelve thirty." "Ugh I don't know why you even bother going to that stupid club." "Mar, is something bothering you? You have been really bitter towards me." "You want to know why Lily? I spent my whole summer with James and listening to him talk about how much he likes you and all the nonsense and I really can't fathom why you are so mean to him?" Shocked at how random this was I hesitated before I responded making sure I didn't misspeak, "Not this again? Every year we have the same conversation. I don't hate him I just don't appreciate his pranks he pulls on people. And don't give me that look, this has nothing to do with Sev-Snape. He has turned my hair blue, purple, pink, he has cursed every boy who has asked me on a date, he embarrasses me in the Great Hall by professing his 'love'. He has never taken the time to actually be serious around me, to get to know me, to even ask me out privately. To him I am nothing but a piece of meat he can't get. I'm sure he actually liked me when we were eleven but we are sixteen now, this is not cute anymore. So pardon me for losing my temper occasionally at the boy who wakes up every day trying to humiliate me!" Tears were sprouting from my eyes. I get so infuriated at how she defends him every single time. Wait…she defends him, she was with him all summer…she hooked up with… "Oh Mar! Oh no please tell me you didn't!" I screamed in horror. Alice confused shook her head back and forth between us. "Marlene what is Lily talking about?" My body was trembling from disappointment, here I was sitting across from my best friend who hooked up with guy I finally admit to liking. "She hooked up with Potter!" Alice gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yes it is true. And do you know why we just 'hooked up' Lily? Because he is so in love with you he can't imagine being with anybody else. You two treat each other like jerks and yet guys mind as well be married! I have liked him since we were six years old and when we finally got together and hooked up imagine how I felt being told that this can't mean anything and how to please not tell you. I cried for days Lily! You have this perfect guy flaunting himself for you and you could care less. I would die to be in your position." I couldn't find any words to say. I felt guilty, betrayed, heartbroken and angry all at once. "I need to go." I opened the doors of the compartment and ran down the hall towards one of the conference rooms.

Tears were flowing from my eyes as I opened to the door to find Potter making out with some girl. "Potter what you are doing!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Potter and the random girl sprung apart and the girl ran past me and out the door faster than I could process the situation. "There you go again Evans interrupting my life." His voice sent goosebumps all down my body. He sounded cruel towards me for the first time ever as if I purposely walked in here. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Potter? I came in here looking for somewhere quiet. I had no way of knowing you would be in here with your next victim." His cocky smile wiped off his face, "Marlene told you didn't she? She promised she wouldn't." I scoffed, "Potter you just blow my mind sometimes. You broke her heart and instead of being pissed at you, she resents me because you obsess over me. And instead of trying to make your good friend feel better after you basically ditched her you are snogging another girl?" For a moment I couldn't help but feel bad at being harsh. He was looking down at his feet while running a nervous hand threw his thick shaggy black hair. "Is that really what she thinks?" of all things coming from Potter I wasn't expecting that. "Yes…what else is she supposed to think?" Potter sat down in one of the swivel chairs and stared up at the ceiling. "Evans I know you won't understand but I love Marlene. I could date her, we would be happy, could possibly get married. But I wouldn't be in love with her. And I don't think that is fair. I made a pact to find a girlfriend and be happy but the problem is-it isn't fair to them because I am in love with you Evans. I know you like me, or else you wouldn't still be standing here. And I want to show you how mature I can be this year and maybe next year you'll be in love with me too." He finally accomplished being able to shut me up and get the last word. He gently squeezed my shoulder on his way out of the room leaving me in complete silence. If Marlene heard that she would probably be more pissed at me. God this day is turning into my worst nightmare.


	3. Envy

**Hello! This chapter is pretty long, I am trying to really get through the fluff so I can get into the characters and the real drama! I hope you enjoy. I am trying to be as accurate as I can be by gathering information through Pottermore and by details J.k Rowling mentions in interviews or via book. I am obviously not J.k Rowling, therefore do not own characters or anything you recognize only creative plot. :)**

CHAPTER TWO: ENVY

Lily's Point of View:

After pouting like a five year old in the conference room and completing my Prefects rounds I headed to the conference room near the Slytherin compartments. As I passed by my compartment I saw Marlene, Alice and now Mary all laughing as if nothing had happened an hour ago. I sighed, some days you just can't win. Trying to forget about everything I put my head down and tried to walk hastily by the Slytherin compartments, I didn't want to give them any reason to harass me. "Oh Ms. Evans how lovely to see you!" I opened the doors to be greeted kindly by Professor Slughorn. "Thank you Professor, I missed our meetings. I hope your summer break went well?" He blushed slightly, "You are too kind, and my summer was well spent. I went to a Quidditch game that one of my past students played in, perhaps you know her…" He mumbled towards the end remembering that I couldn't possibly know her, I am a muggle born and before Hogwarts I had never encountered another wizard or witch besides Snape.

I took my seat quietly and poured myself some pumpkin juice while fourteen other students slowly entered the room. After a few moments Slughorn stood up and looked around, "Ahem. It seems we are only missing one young wizard-" just then a tall, lanky, boy walked in with a sloppy grin on his face, "Ah, I'm sorry Professor I was caught up in well…business." Slughorn nodded somewhat distracted and missed Potter wink at the girls at the other end of the table. I shook my head in disbelief as they all blushed and giggled, how could they be so draft? "Mr. Potter why don't you take the empty seat by Ms. Evans? You two are so fond of each other." Potter and I shared an awkward glance and I scooted towards the edge of the table giving him plenty of room to be comfortable. "Now that everyone is here let's get down to business. Does everyone know each other? Okay good. Now who did exciting stuff this summer?" I shifted in my seat nervously, I was the only muggle born in the room and the only one who apparently sat around the house and relaxed. Everyone's hand was up no doubt waiting their turn to one up each other. "Ah Ms. Allyn what did you do?" I scanned around the room and made eye contact with her. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes and had long vibrant blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. "Well my family and I went to Egypt and I was able to take part in a study and help gather ancient artifacts of ancient wizards in the tombs. I don't know how muggles really think ordinary people made the pyramids they are so uneducated." My cheeks flushed slightly as I was once one of those "uneducated muggles".

Students from all of the houses were sharing these incredible stories and experiences and I couldn't help but feel envious. Besides me there was only one other person in the room who hadn't shared yet. "Mr. Potter what did you do this summer?" I sneaked a glance at Potter and noticed how he shifted in his seat, "Well, um, I volunteered at the Ministry of Magic with my dad and friend Sirius Black." Everyone in the room gasped in envy, including me. Even I knew how impossible it was to simply get a tour of the ministry yet alone get to intern or volunteer. Just another reason why Potter is more lucky and why I have to work ten times harder while he gets to joke around and not do his assignments. Slughorn clapped his hands excitedly that one of golden students had out-shined possibly anyone else in the school and then looked at me, "Ms. Evans do you have anything you want to share?" Embarrassed I looked down at my hands, my parents didn't have the money to travel during the holiday break, my sister doesn't even talk to me, and I couldn't do any magic so I couldn't even learn anything impressive. "No sir. I simply relaxed and visited with my family." He attempted to smile as not to further embarrass me but the look of disappointment showed clear as day causing me to sink deep into my seat.

As the meeting continued I could occasionally feel Potter's stares burning my skin as he attempted to try and read my expressions. Needless to say when Slughorn finally dismissed us I was the first one out the door and begged that Marlene was ready to talk because I couldn't handle anymore anger or disappointment. I ran through the hall filled with Slytherin compartments and finally came upon the compartment filled with my friends. It had been seven hours since I had left the compartment and I begged that Marlene had had enough time to get over herself. I slowly crept in waiting to read their expressions when, "Lily I have missed you so much!" Mary MacDonald hugged me so hard I almost toppled over. "I missed you too! How was your summer?" I finally took a minute and looked at her, she had blossomed over the summer. Her once shoulder length brunette hair was now near her bra latch, she had thinned at least two skirt sizes and her chest seemed a cup bigger.

I took a seat next to Alice who squeezed my shoulders as if to show that she was happy I came back. "Well I had been waiting for you to arrive before I told Al and Mar about my summer! Ah! I am so excited to tell you! Okay so, my parents surprised me by taking me to Paris, which of course you guys know because of letters but what I couldn't tell just in case my parents read them was that…I met a boy who showed me the 'magic' in the city." She suggestively raised her eyebrows before continuing, "He was si romantique! He was the best kiss I have ever had and I wish I could spend every day just snogging him. Unfortunately he goes to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and he doesn't believe in long term relationships but we agreed to write each other whenever we can. You know what they say, 'you never forget your first.'" Mary smirked at the end of her story as me, Al and Mar stared in awe. She was the first of us to lose her innocence. We all squealed and rushed to her squeezing her knowing we all had a million questions to ask her.

I went to ask her a question when the train came to a sudden halt. I hadn't realized how fast this train ride had gone this year. "Oh my gosh we are already here! Let's hurry and grab a carriage!" We rushed and grabbed our trunks and our owls and met the rest of the students who wanted off the train. "They should come with a more effective way of getting us to the castle." Marlene moaned. I nodded in agreement, not sure if we were on speaking terms yet. "Hey Lily, I'm really sorry. What James did was not your fault and Alice told me how James did the right thing if his heart wasn't really in it." I couldn't help but smile and mouth "thank you" at Alice who simply winked. I hugged Marlene and then decided I was tired of waiting in this ridiculous line, "Girls get ready to push through the crowd," I paused while they sent me questionable glances and grabbed their belongings, "Move through Prefect coming through!" The students parted instantly and then began mumbling. One boy began shouting, "Hey they aren't prefects! That's not fair." Marlene who was known for her sass replied, "Maybe you should have made better friends." And blew a kiss to shut him up causing his cheeks to flush. As we disembarked from the train we were all laughing and I couldn't help but look around and feel like this was going to be the best year.


	4. The Prank

**Hello! Thank you to the people who have followed/Favorited my story, it means so much to me! So I just wanted to let you know that I am changing this story to be mostly 3rd person that way my characters can be more developed and you get everyone's side of the story! I will occasionally write a first person view chapter if it benefits the flow of story. Hope you enjoy!***

CHAPTER 3: THE PRANK

It had been three weeks since the students started classes and professors were beginning to start assigning harder assignments in preparations for midterm examinations. "Lily, calm down! You have been stressed out this whole week and Slughorn's essay is not even due for another week." Marlene tried to reason with Lily who had started chewing on her nails. "I need to have it done with enough time to review and edit it, and on top of that I have Ancient Ruins problems, Astrology charts to fill out, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Arts and History of Magic essays to complete! I don't have nearly enough time…maybe I should skip dinner and grab something from the kitchens later..." Marlene shook her head realizing that her best friend had already made up her mind and it wasn't worth her time to continue to argue with her.

"Hey Mar, where's Lily?" Marlene smiled at her petite friend and sat next to her, "Oh you know doing two weeks' worth of assignments in one day in the library." Alice who had mashed potatoes stuffed in her cheeks simply nodded understanding. The Great Hall was nearly filled, unlike breakfast and lunch hours, most students found time to all gather in the dining hall and relax while catching up with their friends and the rest of their house mates. While grabbing food to put on her plate Marlene couldn't help but notice a particular boy two seats down. "Um, is there are particular reason why you are giving Sirius Black your dreamy eyes?" Alice giggled at the look on Marlene's face. "I was not giving him the 'dreamy' eyes, or any eyes…I just happened to be looking in that direction while serving myself dinner." She knew that was the most lame excuse but, she couldn't let anyone find out about her secret crush. Oh if Lily found out she would flip out in disapproval. She could hear it now,_"__Oh my god Marlene have you lost your mind? He is perverted, snogs anyone who will let him, breaks about a hundred school rules by nine am, he is friends with Potter and he is cocky."." _Of course Lily would be right but still, he must have worked out over the summer because he was fit, and his shaggy black hair gave him the irresistible dangerous vibe.

Trying to forget all about Black Marlene turned towards Alice and knew what to get her quiet friend chatty, "So how was your not-date but so-date last night with Frank Longbottom?" Alice went ten shades of red but started gushing, "He is so perfect and sweet! We talked about our families and how we are both only children. I mean we just have so much in common," Marlene rested her head on her hand and listened to Alice go on and on about how perfect Frank was and she couldn't help but wonder if she would find a guy like that. Just the smile on Alice's face when his name is mentioned says it all. All of a sudden Alice let out a squeal as Frank approached causing Marlene to jump out of her seat, "Hi Frank I was just-never mind. Did you need something?" Frank smiled admirably at Alice and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush. "Hey Mar I'm going to go with Frank. I'll catch you up in the dorm later okay?" Marlene nodded as she watch the two not-couple walk hand and hand out of the Great Hall giggling and so lost in their own world.

"Hey McKinnon are you alright?" startled Marlene looked to her right and noticed Black had scooted in Alice's once occupied seat. "Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" she sounded super defensive causing Black to raise an eyebrow at her, "Well Alice and Frank left almost ten minutes ago, most students have left back to their dormitories so I was just making sure no one stunned you and that you are in fact alive." He smirked. Rolling her eyes, "I was just daydreaming. Don't you have somewhere to be or someone else to bother Black" She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder and headed to the library to join Lily. "Oi! McKinnon!" Marlene stopped in her tracks and turned towards Black who winked, "You're my favorite person to bother." She rushed out of the Great Hall begging no one heard their encounter or noticed her cheeks flushing.

* * *

As Lily and Marlene worked on homework and Alice and Frank enjoyed private time by the Black Lake the Maunders were having a laugh up in their dorm. "Okay so how about Peter sneaks into their common room after one of the students, waits till everyone clears out and then when we see the room is clear by the map, he can let us in and we can dye everything maroon and gold!" "Brilliant Remus! I knew becoming an animagi would be useful!" James shook his head at Sirius, "Padfoot we have been animagi for a couple of years and I did not have a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month straight just so we can use our forms to pull pranks," The two stared at each other before giving in and laughing at how serious he had gotten. Of course they changed to help Remus with his transitions but, eleven year old selves also thought of the brilliant prank pulling they could get away with. "You two are idiots." "Ah, Moony but, we are your idiots!" Sirius tackled Remus onto the floor forcing him to agree. James was tossing his snitch in the air observing his three friends planning their next prank and felt so content.

"Earth to Prongs! What do you think of the plan?" "Uh I don't know I got lost in thought." "What is with everyone tonight? First with McKinnon and now you. Are you thinking about Evans? How awkward would it be if you and McKinnon were fantasizing about Evans?" Sirius suggested. "I was not thinking about Evans. I actually haven't thought about her in a couple of days." James mumbled in defense. Not thinking his buds had heard him he glanced at them when they fell silent. "Wait, go back. You, James Harold Potter, have not thought about Lily Evans? Are you feeling alright? Maybe we should take you down to Madam Pomfrey." "Remus quit being dramatic. You told me to get over her and to stop obsessing over her remember? I told her I loved her on the train and how I am going to show her this year that I am mature enough for her to love me. And that is what I am doing. I am not bothering her and I'm trying to distract myself from thinking about her twenty four seven. I mean I can understand why she would get so irritated at me, because now that I haven't confessed my undying love for her I get stopped constantly by girls of all years asking me to the next Hogsmead trip-which hasn't even been announced yet!" "I am well aware James however, I have been giving you that advice for six years I didn't realize you were actually going to listen this time. But good for you mate." Remus leaned over and gave James a pat on his shoulder when Sirius moaned, "Enough emotion stuff. Let's get back to pranking, if Wormtail left now he could catch Mulciber walking into their dormitory…"

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and fog hung over the grounds as the sun was just peaking over the horizon. The castle was filled with silence as not even a bird chirped. It seemed everyone was still snuggled in their beds. However, hidden underneath an invisibility cloak and whispering amongst themselves four boys crossed the grounds heading back to the Gryffindor room. "Ouch you stepped on my toe!" "Shh! Someone could hear us." James reminded Sirius as he exaggeratedly started to limp. "I hate to tell you this but you might need new glasses, because no one is in the corridors or possibly even awake." Sirius mumbled quietly. Remus hit both obnoxious boys getting their attention, "I think I hear someone." James and Sirius rolled their eyes as it was common for Remus to freak out over nothing, "No really shut up and listen." All four boys came to a halt and they heard it…footsteps? But who could possibly be awake at five am? The footsteps were becoming louder as the person was rounding the corner and they all gasped when they saw Evans holding a book in her right hand reading it while holding a bitten apple in her left hand.

Her vibrant red hair was sleeked back into a high pony tail, she was were a Gryffindor sweater and a pair of blue jean short. James noticed how focused her emerald eyes were scanning the pages rapidly as if she couldn't wait to see what happened next. Everything about her was perfect. The way she walked with confidence and how her hips swayed evenly as she walked. James found himself feeling disappointed as she passed them strolled towards the Black Lake. Feeling their friend's disappointment Peter tried to lighten the mood, "It's a good thing she didn't see us or she would have docked points and given us detention!" Peter hadn't realized how loud he had spoken until, "Is someone there? Pettigrew if this is you and the rest of your friends it isn't nice to scare people." Though the Maunders didn't make a confirmation sound they all picked up on the slight fear Lily had in her voice and felt guilty. Wanting to be fully prepared Lily closed her book, after noting what page she was on, and pulled out her wand from her back pocket. After remaining completely silent for a few more moments Lily shrugged and headed towards the Black Lake again, but this time more cautiously. The Maunders waited for Lily to fade out of sight before finally exhaling. "That was close. Now let's get back to the common room now." Remus ordered.

Lily had not realized how fast time had gone by when she glanced at her watch. Standing up rather quickly she brushed off her shorts and ran to the Great Hall where she was supposed to meet Alice, Marlene, and Mary ten minutes ago. Arriving ten minutes later and short of breath Lily opened the large doors causing her friends to immediately exhale from being worried. "I know I am so late. I was out reading by the lake and I just lost track of time. I didn't mean to scare you!" They shared hugs and sat down as Marlene began catching Lily up, "You so missed it! About fifteen minutes ago all the Slytherins came in here demanding to see Potter and his gang because their whole common room was decorated in Gryffindor colors and designs! You should have seen McGonagall's nostrils flare as all four boys denied the incident and since she had no proof they got off scot-free….again!" Lily tried to hide her amusement with anger but it was pointless. She start laughing till tears were pouring from her eyes. "I think Lily is broken." Mary said confused as her friend normally would be ranting and demanding them to get punished. "I just-come on they didn't hurt anyone…oh I wish I could have seen all their faces!" As Lily continued laugh Potter and his friends leaned down curious as to what Evans could have possibly thought was so hilarious.

When the Maunders saw Lily approach the table and saw Marlene retelling the Slytherin drama they prepared themselves for Lily's wrath. She normally would get pissed and march over to them and lecture them about responsibility, morals, the danger and so on. Instead they were pleasantly surprised when towards the end of breakfast Lily did go over to them but leaned down so no one but them could hear, "Next time you plan on pulling a prank on people and I would be more careful and make sure no one hears you on your way back." After winking she went back over to her startled friends and galloped out of the hall leaving the boys bewildered with smirks on their faces. "I think our little Tiger-lily is coming around…" James faced Sirius and pondered, "Since when does Evans have a nickname?" "Ah, since now. She has given us her blessing so now she is our friend. I'm going to catch up with her and see if she like it!" And without another word Sirius Black left the dining hall screaming for Evans leaving his friends laughing in disbelief.


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Hello! Thank you so much for my amazing review glazedwater! It inspired me to write this story faster than I originally was going to! This is by far my favorite chapter, hope you all think so too! Happy Reading!**

CHAPTER 4: FRIEND OR FOE?

The Gryffindor common room was more packed than normal for a Saturday unfortunately for Lily Evans who quiet liked to read in silence. "Tiger-lily!" Sirius bellowed as her walked into the common room. Lily slammed her book down on the chair and pulled out her wand, "Black! Stop calling me that or I will jinx your tongue in a knot!" Knowing she wasn't bluffing, but not quiet done pushing her buttons Sirius continued, "Well I told you that nickname was up for discussion. You can be called Tiger-lily, Flower, Lily pad, Lily-Bug and that's it. That's all that I can think of." Sirius watched as she contemplated and massaged her temples with her fingers. "If I pick one will you leave me alone?" after nodding Lily finally caved, "Fine. Flower. My dad used to call me that when I was little." A smirk reached across his face, "Okay Flower. What are you up to?" Irritated Lily looked up from her book and Sirius mumbled something and went to look for James.

Marlene and Mary had been searching for Lily everywhere. They looked at her normal table in the library, her spot near the Black Lake, and the haunted girl's bathroom but came up more confused than ever. "Mar maybe she is in the common room?" Even Mary knew it that was a fat chance. Lily hated being in crowded places and because the weather was overcast most students would be gathered inside. "I mean, let's just go and see. If she isn't there then maybe someone has seen her. I know she was trying to get rid of Sirius this morning." Her friend nodded, "It was weird. Black has never really taken a liking to any of us let alone Lily." What a weird day it was becoming the girls thought on their way to find Lily.

The crowded room was becoming unbearable and Lily's temper was beginning to rise. Did no one understand what peace and quiet is anymore? She was sure none of these students had all their assignments done as they continued to play exploding snaps. She was trying her best to calm down, however it was not working until she saw Marlene and Mary walk into the room. "Hey guys! I'm over here!" relieved to have found her they rushed over, "Hey! This is the last place we thought you would be…" Marlene admitted wincing from the load explosion of the game going on across the room. "Yea I know. Do you want to get out of here? I don't think I can stand to be in here anymore, I just have to put my book up." Mary shuffled her feet and glanced around the room envious, "Actually guys, I am going to stay and possibly play a game of exploding snaps…I'm quite good." Lily peered at her friend, she had noticed how distant she had been since coming back from break. Tilting her head she noticed a boy sitting by the staircase was making eyes at Mary and she had a feeling that "exploding snaps" was key for hot guy in the room. "Hm alright. But hey you should introduce to the guy you're seeing soon." Marlene shook her head in confusion, had she completely missed something? "Lily? Mary wanted to stay for exploding snaps not for a guy…"However, her voice drifted off noticing how red Mary's face had turned and how a hot guy on the boy's stair case was staring at Mary knowingly. "Mary! Why didn't you tell us?" If there was any way to apparate into a different room Mary would have done so. "It's not serious…this is only our second time hanging out. We had snogged on the train here and after bumping into each other in the corridors we thought we would give it a try. So just go do your things and I'll meet up with you later okay?" Lily and Marlene observed her as she went and greeted the unknown boy.

Still in shock that Mary had been hiding this key information from them Lily finally put a few things together, "Hey Mar, do you think this guy is Mary's hook up from summer?" Marlene couldn't believe it, Lily was definitely losing her mind, "Lily that guy was from France and he goes to that other Magical school." Frustrated Lily broke it down, "What if he didn't? What if they weren't serious when they hooked up and she didn't want us to judge her and she made up this outrageous story so we lay off of her? We have known her for six years and she has never just snogged someone on the train." The idea seemed convincing but Mary being able to pull that off didn't. "Lily you are too obsessed with this. We all make rash decisions and snog hot guys. Besides what are the odds of finding a hot Gryffindor in France on vacation?" Even though Marlene had no reason to believe her and the idea did seem far-fetched Lily couldn't help but have a gut feeling. The two girls were sitting on a blanket staring off into the lake in silence. Lily loved that she had a friend who she could just sit in peace and quiet with. Now that she thought about it Marlene was her best friend. They balanced each other; Lily was sweet and quiet and made sure all of her assignments were all done in advance and Marlene was loud and sarcastic yet she made Lily leave the library and go to Quidditch games or house parties. As for Alice, she is an amazing person but always seemed to hang out with Frank lately and before that she had a few Ravenclaw friends she would hang with and Mary who she told everything to, and as for Mary they just never really had that close tell me everything friendship.

The girls weren't sure how long they just in silence for but they both couldn't seem to find it in them to get up until Lily's stomach growled. "Ugh I am so hungry. Do you think its lunchtime?" Marlene hadn't realized she was so hungry and grabbed her stomach, "I'm sure it is, if not we'll have to go to the kitchens because I might just die from hunger." Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Come on Ms. Drama Queen, let's go find food!" Both girls leaped up, interlocked arms and skipped towards to the Great Hall.

James had grown tired of play exploding snaps which had never happened before. Though in his defense he had played it for six hours and won every game. So now as his fellow peers and mates continued the game he headed up towards his bed to peek at the map and perhaps get a glance at what Evans was up to. Once walking into his room he removed the map from his pillow and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He unfolded the map and scanned the grounds for Evans. He had expected her to be with one of her friends or perhaps in the library however he was shocked and disappointed to see her next to Amos Diggory. He tried to talk himself down, _Calm down James. Diggory is a cocky douche, Evans is probably just scolding him or asking him to move out of her way. She knows his reputation…she would never flirt or give him the time of day. _As hard as James attempted to rationalize it he just felt a boiling feeling in his stomach and threw the map on the floor and stomped out of the room. "Wow mate what got your britches in a bunch?" Sirius attempted to joke as James bumped into him looking like someone just cursed his mother. "Not now Padfoot." Sirius took a few steps back to get a better look at his mate and simply sighed. Only one person could get his friend like this and she had red hair and a short temper. "Prongs there is no way Flower did anything wrong since she-wait-did you look her up on the map? Mate she is going to flip if you interfere with her life, again." James was not in the mood to hear Sirius be hypocritical, "Who the hell is Flower? Besides just get out my way. She is a hypocrite. She is with Amos in a corridor. He is the biggest douche yet she won't give me the time of day." Sirius tried to signal for Remus who always seemed to be able to get through to James when he got like this-but it was useless as Remus was too caught up in the game. "Lily chose her nickname to be Flower. But that is beside the point. How do you know she is giving Diggory the time of day? Just drop it, you have done well so far this year." The anger was boiling inside James and he just couldn't take it any longer, "Wait-so she actually had a conversation with you this morning?" Sirius was beginning to regret even stopping his friend as James continued, "What the bloody hell is so wrong with me? She will talk to the two cockiest guys in the castle but no me? You are right Sirius, she isn't worth my time."

The whole common room had gone silent as James stormed out of the room leaving Sirius in shock. Remus who instantly felt guilty for not realizing his mate needing his assistance ran over to him, "What the hell happened between you and James?" Sirius was trying to make sense of it but was coming up short and decided to just explain it, "Okay so he saw Flower-Evans- talking to Diggory and flipped out in jealously. So I noticed and tried to stop and then he flipped out on ME because Flower had a short conversation with me this morning." Remus patted his friend on the back, "You did good Padfoot. You know how Prongs gets when it comes to Evans. Which probably means we should go grab the map and run after him before he does something really stupid!"

Lily and Marlene had finished eating lunch in the Great Hall when Lily remembered that she had to return one of her books back to the library. Marlene had agreed to walk back to the common room with her when last minute she decided to stay and talk to a Gryffindor seventh year who had taken a sudden interest in her. And so by herself Lily set off towards the common room. On her way she passed by a fellow sixth year Gryffindor boy who seemed to be slumped over a textbook. "Hey Amos, are you alright?" Startled the tall, thin boy jumped up and relaxed once recognizing Lily. "Oh hey Lily. I must have dozed off while trying to study for Charms. I just can't get these spells right and the library is packed today." Lily noticed the irritation in his voice, "Well Charms is my best subject, if you want I can help you study tonight?" Amos's face broke out into a huge grin and gave Lily a huge hug, "That would be great! Are you sure you don't mind spending your night hanging with me-" However, Diggory did not get to finish because he had to abruptly block a jinx. Lily recognized that jinx, only one person used that jinx repeatedly and his name was James Potter.

Lily whipped around with her wand out and pointed at the angry teenage boy who had his pointed at her, "What the hell is your problem Potter? I am curious, is this you being mature? Because if so I don't even want to bother getting to know you." Potter's face didn't falter, "Oh yea Evans? You're one to talk, you seem to have the worst judge of character. You won't give me the time of day but you'll talk to Sirius and now Diggory!" Lily could feel her temper escalating and her hands began to shake, "Potter I really am not in the mood to deal with you today. So do yourself a favor and get the hell away from me. And I think it says it a lot about your character that you openly state that your best friend is a horrible person and that Diggory who just asked for help in Charms is also a bad person. Interesting." Lily noticed Remus and Sirius rounding the corridor and knew that this was far from over. Remus saw James and Lily shaking from anger and casted his strongest shield charm between them. Unfortunately the shield charm couldn't stop James from continuing to act out, "Oh Evans don't make me laugh. At least my friends aren't future death eaters and at least I'm not so desperate for someone that I offer to help them study!" It was a split second and it took everyone a moment to comprehend that Lily had busted through Remus's charm and had sent James flying against the furthest wall and had but a silence charm on him. Lily instantly calmed down and turned to Amos, "I'll meet you in the common room at seven." And then on her out she went over to Potter, "I think next time you get big headed and decide you want to start casting spells, make sure your opponent isn't better than you."

As she left the scene all four boys were left stunned. Diggory knowing what was best left the corridor quickly as Remus and Sirius were trying to figure out what charm Lily had used. "Hey Moony did you know that Flower could do silent charms?" Remus shook his head, despite everything he couldn't help but be in awe of her. She truly was the brightest witch of her age. "I put up my best shield charm…she must be really powerful. I could take you back to the dorm and try to figure out the counter-charm but I have a feeling it is better if we just take you to Madam Pomfrey. Not being able to speak James simply nodded as his friends took advantage of him not being to speak and began to lecture him. "You know James I was really hoping you would be over this by now. What were you thinking? And then you brought up Snape, it was like you were asking to be killed!" Remus started, "And then dragging Sirius into this? What the hell is wrong with you? I have never seen you sink this low before. If you were hoping to win her over this year you just blew it and it is only September. You do not own her, you are not friends with her, you are nothing with her. There is no 'Us' or 'We' there is a you and then a her. Separate. You need to get that through your thick skull and move on. As far as I'm concerned after today's behavior you don't deserve her. She sees the best in everybody and just when she starts seeing it in you, you go and blow it." James knew everything Remus had said was the truth. He had a moment of jealously and it burned down any chance of friendship yet alone something more. He knew he owed her an apology, what was he thinking?

Lily had barely been laying on her bed for thirty minutes before all three of her friends stormed into the room. "Lily Evans! We know you are in here. Now take down your invisible charm and tell us what really happened. The whole school is flooding with rumors." Marlene ordered. Lily moaned knowing it was bound to happen and became visible for her friends. They all crowded on her bed anticipating the drama filled story. As Lily retold the story she watched as her friends gasped and exclaimed at the appropriate times and she knew exactly what they were going to say. "Now Lily, you know Potter didn't mean to come across so mean. He just gets blinded by jealousy and he is kind of right about you-know-who." Marlene tried to reason to her stubborn friend. Lily shook her head as tears started to form, "It's not fair that you guys always take his side! He stalked us, he jinxed us behind our backs, took digs at my past, his best friend, and a random guy he barely knows. And here I am the bad one-again." Alice reached out and held Lily's hand, "Honey you weren't wrong. And that is not what Mar was saying. She was just trying to help you understand where Potter was coming from. He cares for you a lot-he just doesn't express it well. Obviously." Marlene and Mary nodded comfortingly but Lily was not accepting it, "No. I refuse to take bullying as flattery. Call me old fashion but it isn't cute or flattering. It is obnoxious and he owes me an apology. And we know that won't happen so excuse me I'm going for a walk before meeting up with Amos." However, Marlene scoffed in disbelief, "You aren't really still going to help him are you?" Lily sent a warning glare towards her friend, "He is nice to me. He needs help and I am a Prefect and it is part of my duty to assist other students. I don't believe in judging people before I even know them. So excuse me and let me threw or I'll jinx you out of my way."

Lily strolled the grounds in disbelief of her friends today. Maybe she was too nice to people, but that was how she was raised to be. She had never heard of someone being criticized so harshly for being kind. What did Potter know anyways? Lily owes her favorite childhood memories to Snape, regardless of how much he hurt her she couldn't deny him that. Snape was a friend when she had no one and then he chose a dark path but, he had always been loyal. Lily had felt a tap on her shoulder and she couldn't help her surprised expression when she turned and faced Potter. She sighed, "Look Potter, I can't fight anymore today okay?" James had noticed a little bit of swelling in her eyes from crying-no doubt-and instant guilt set in. "I'm not here to fight. Just hear me out please." Taken back Lily sat on the grass and motioned for Potter to join her. "I'm sorry Evans. The way I acted was uncalled for. I apologized to Sirius and to Diggory already and I just can't even begin to explain how awful I feel. I attacked you for being too kind and then I realized that is what I admire the most about you. You have no reason to forgive me, I was an idiot, but I really hope you do." Potter was afraid to look Lily in the eyes as she didn't say a word and they continued to sit in silence. "You're right I have no reason to forgive you," Lily paused for a moment, "and deep down I don't want to, but I have had my fair share of being an idiot and I'm really glad people forgave me then, so I'll give you the same grace." Potter glanced up at Lily and half smiled, "I appreciate you coming, finding me, and apologizing. But I am going to ask you one last final time to stop interfering with my life. If you would stop trying to control me and being a jerk we could probably be friends." Potter couldn't believe his ears, she had given him hope, and there was still a chance to become friends. "Look Evans I promise. I'll learn to control myself and bite my tongue-maybe use that silencing charm on myself. I would do anything to become possible friends with you!"

The two students who were not friends, but for the first time not foes sat next to each other lost in their own thoughts. Students passed by doing double takes making sure they were seeing things right. Who knew the day would come where Lily Evans and James Potter could sit next to each other with smiles on their faces? As students passed and shared whispers not wanting to disrupt the peaceful moment the two students were sharing no one seemed to notice a tall boy with greasy black hair leaning on one of the corridor pillars glaring at the scene. Once Potter stood up and offered Evans a hand the boy pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. How was it that just two hours prior he had heard there was a famous Potter-Evans duel and now here they were, happy as if there was never any bad blood? The greasy haired boy toyed his wand in his hand waiting for the perfect moment to try one of his new spells out.

It was so unexpected and the only thing that Lily was able to make of it was that she saw Snape smirk from behind a pillar. She wasn't able to see where he went as she immediately fell to the ground to help prevent Potter from continuing to bleed-out. Lily screamed out for the surrounding students to grab a Professor as she held Potter's hand helplessly.


	6. Heartbroken

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they are so encouraging! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little heartbreaking. :(**

CHAPTER 5: HEARTBROKEN

Panic had taken over Lily's emotions and rational as she helplessly held James's hand in most likely his last moments. She watched with terror as James fought for breath as blood poured from his body; students who had gathered around were gasping and casting any counter curse they would think of but, nothing helped. What seemed to have taken years, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared at the scene horrified. "Everyone back up now!" McGonagall had demanded, trying to get a better picture of James's wounds. "Except for you Ms. Evans, did you see who did this curse? Or perhaps what curse they said?" Lily tried to rack her brain but only one thought was going through her head, _what if James dies? I was yelling at him just hours ago and here is dying because he had to apologize to ME…._ "Ms. Evans I understand this is quite a shock, however I need you to recall the situation and give us any detail so we can heal Mr. Potter…before it is too late. Do you understand?" Dumbledore waited for a response but Lily gave the Headmaster no recollection and continued to stare blankly at the young boy. Worried the Headmaster conjured two stretchers and sprinted towards the Hospital Wing. "Is it really necessary to put Ms. Evans on a stretcher Albus?" "Minerva, Ms. Evans is in shock and unless Pomfrey can give her an antidote we will not be able to find out what happened to Mr. Potter, who does not have much time." Respecting his decision both the Professor and Headmaster rushed the two students down corridors as quickly as possible.

Word that Potter had been cursed had spread like wild fire throughout the castle. Some people were told that someone saw Evans curse him behind his back while others swore a Slytherin student had cursed Potter and had ran from the scene. Of course both stories were believable however; many who knew Lily defended her saying that she would never cast such a risky curse. As the Maunders sprinted towards the Hospital wing they heard a seventh year Ravenclaw girl gossip, "Ugh. Lily is acting all innocent. She probably read that spell out of one of her books not thinking of the consequences. You know how her and James fight, this time she took it too far." Remus who was anxious to find the real person who cursed his best friend interrupted the Ravenclaw girl, "Lily would never do anything like this. She is way too smart to cast an unknown spell at someone! Now get out of my sight before I deduct twenty points from Ravenclaw for creating a rumor and fifteen points from Hufflepuff since your friend is dumb enough to actually believe it!" Both students scoffed as they followed his order, causing Remus to deduct the house points anyways.

Not wanting to cause any more delays the Maunders took the nearest secret passage way that would drop them off right in front of the Hospital Wing. Nervously Peter asked the question they had all been regretfully wondering, "Do you think Evans would really curse Prongs this bad?" Remus who had just defended Lily shook his head, "I know what I said back there to those two girls, and I want to believe that Lily would never do this…but I mean she used an extremely advanced spell earlier today so what's not to say she hadn't found this one in the same book?" Sirius had remained oddly quiet since finding out until he suddenly admitted, "I know who sent the curse. When I went home for the summer, before I left for James's house, I heard my brother and some of his friends brag about a curse Snape had created to cause people to bleed out to death." "When were you going to tell us that vital information? We could have gone to see the Headmaster first before going to see James! Who knows if there is even a James to visit?" "Moony, I just remembered back there in the corridor." Remus shook his head violently, "No you had been thinking about it since we overhead the second years talking about it the common room. You were so scared that it could have been your brother that you didn't want to admit it." Sirius tried to come up with something to defend his actions but came up short. The three boys continued down the passageway in silence dreading to know if their friend was still alive.

Once they arrived to the main doors to the Hospital Wing they all took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. They saw Lily sobbing in a far left corner while Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were whispering behind a curtain that they suspected James was behind. Not wanting to waste a moment Sirius bellowed, "I know who casted to the spell! Snape did it. I had overhead my brother and some other Slytherins over the summer how Snape had created a spell to cause uncontrollable bleeding he called it, **_Sectumsempra_**!" before Professor McGonagall could reply the Headmaster walked in, "Thank you Mr. Black for the information. I have Mr. Snape in my office now and he was fortunately able to tell me the counter curse." Allowing the Professors and the nurse to heal James the boys went over to comfort Lily. "Hey Flower are you okay?" Lily's make up had run down her face and her eyes were all puffed from her crying, "No I'm not okay. This is my entire fault. Potter was cursed because he was apologizing to me! If I hadn't continued to fight with him today Snape wouldn't have gotten jealous and cursed him!" Knowing her reasoning was extreme Sirius tried to calm her down, "Now Lily, Snape would have used that curse regardless if James was talking to you or not. He could have used it on a muggleborn or simply on James because he hates him. You are lucky you were there to witness it or they might have found James or Snape too late." Deep down Lily knew Sirius was right but the whole event had traumatized her, "What if he meant to curse me with that spell?" At this all boys fell silent, none of them had thought about that. Lily had hurt Snape just as much as James had, maybe even more. "Don't stress about that now. Try to relax and know that James will be okay and you are safe." Lily whispered thanks to Sirius and Remus for the comforting words and to Peter who had nodded along agreeing with his friends.

The four students sat around patiently waiting to hear the okay to see their friend. Dumbledore had completed the counter curse and stood by James's bed along with the other Professor and nurse, waiting for him to gain consciousness. "Headmaster, I won't know the extent of the damage until he awakes." Nodding somberly Dumbledore replied, "I understand. How much longer do you think before he opens his eyes?" "Only time can tell. He lost a lot of blood; it's a miracle he survived. It could be hours, days, even weeks-his brain is in a comatose state." Afraid that was the answer, Dumbledore retreated from behind the curtains and approached the group of students, "It is unfortunate for me to have to relay the news to you," he hesitated for a moment attempting to read their expressions, "This is my least favorite part of my job. I was able to heal Mr. Potter's wounds and put a stop to the bleeding however, he lost too much blood. His body went into shock and we are unsure when he will wake up. Madam Pomfrey will be doing all she can to help Mr. Potter and bring him back to perfect health. You four may come and visit him as you please, within visiting hours of course." Dumbledore added. Not fully relieved the four students walked behind the curtain. If you hadn't heard of or seen the event you would not have known the trauma James had just gone through. His once blood stained clothing was clean, all marks healed and it simply looked as though he was sleeping, perfectly healthy and unaware of his surroundings. "I know you all would spend all day in here but, I want to run a few more tests on Mr. Potter. Come back tomorrow during visiting hours." Pomfrey spoke in a comforting tone to the heartbroken students.

"It's not fair that she kicked us out. He is our friend and we should be there for him." Sirius complained as they walked back to the dorm. "We would get in her way Padfoot. We'll go see Prongs tomorrow morning after breakfast, it seems like he'll be in there for a while." Understanding as Remus was, he too was furious that they didn't even have five minutes with their friend and couldn't help but feel bitter towards the nurse. The rest of the way back to the common room no one said a word, all trying to process everything that had happened that day. Once entering the chattered filled room everyone turned towards Lily accusingly and began to hound her with questions.

Lily knew the moment she entered the common room that she would have to answer a million questions and begged that they would cut her a break, however once seeing the looks on their faces she knew they blamed her. Questions came flying at her a mile a minute, "_Is it true you cursed Potter this morning?" "Were you so bitter that you almost had to kill him?" "Where did you learn the spell? Do you sneak into the restricted section?" "How could you just watch him suffer like that?" "Did the Headmaster take you to his office for questioning?" "Are you going to be expelled? Because we think you should be." _Tears were forming in her eyes as the questions continued only attacking her more harshly, finally she had had enough. "ENOUGH! I WOULD NEVER, EVER USE SUCH A DANGEROUS SPELL! IT WAS CREATED BY ANOTHER HOGWARTS STUDENT AND I WAS UNABLE TO HELP POTTER BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER, OBVIOUSLY HEARD IT BEFORE. WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TELL ANYONE WHO CURSED POTTER, AND IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE YOU ALL RECEIVE A MONTHS WORTH OF DETETION FOR VERBALLY ATTACKING AND ABUSING A PREFECT!" As Lily ran upstairs in her dormitory the common room fell deadly silent as the students filled with guilt. Lily's friends rushed after her but were unable to get her to talk or come back down to join everyone. She had cried enough that day and just wanted to lie on her bed and read a book in peace.

Hours had passed by before Lily was visited again. "Mar, I have already told you I just want to be left alone." "I know but Diggory wants to know if you were still up to helping him with his Charms tonight?" Lily couldn't believe she had forgotten all about the study date and jumped off the bed, "Oh yes, I did promise him tonight. I'm going to get ready, please tell him I'll be down in just a moment." Marlene nodded leaving Lily alone to fix her make-up and hair before grabbing her Charms' notes and heading down to meet Diggory.

Throughout the study date Lily had apologized repeatedly to Diggory who had insured her that she had not hurt his feelings, "Lily, you went through a lot today, I don't think you purposely almost blew me off." Besides her borderline obnoxious apologizing Diggory couldn't help but smile at how perfect he and Lily seemed to be getting along and at how much he had learned in such a short period of time. "Is something wrong Amos?" Lily wondered as she noticed he had lost focused and was randomly staring at her. "No nothing is wrong I was just thinking how well we get along." Lily blushed at his bluntness however; she couldn't lie and say she hadn't thought about it either, "Yes I suppose we do get along quite nicely." "Would you go on a date with me to Hogsmeade? It will probably be around the middle of October." Shocked yet elated to be asked Lily happily agreed. The rest of the study date went so well that the two students spent the whole night in the library lost in conversation until the librarian kindly asked them to leave for it was past closing time.

THREE DAYS LATER:

News that Lily Evans and Amos Diggory were dating had become a popular topic. Girls would stop Lily in the corridors in between classes asking if Amos really kissed as good as rumors said however, Lily didn't let it faze her and would be polite and say things like, _"Sorry girls- I don't kiss and tell." _Or "_Hm, that does seem like a personal question. Why don't you ask one of his ex-girlfriends?"_ Both students took their new relationship in stride knowing it would be a couple weeks before their first official date. "Are you alright Lils?" Amos asked one day after Defense Against the Arts. "Yes, I'm sorry I guess I didn't realize dating you would be so high profile." Amos laughed at his new girlfriend, "Don't let those nosy girls get to you, they are just jealous and want something to gossip about." Knowing he was right she clasped his hand with hers and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

Lily's friends had handled the news of her new boyfriend positively in front of her but, behind her back they couldn't have been more against it. "I feel so bad for Potter when he wakes up." Alice admitted at dinner that night as Marlene and Mary nodded in agreement. "He is going to be crushed. You know Lily sneaks in to the hospital room every night after completely her Prefect rounds." Marlene whispered so only her two friends could hear. "Tisk, Tisk McKinnon. You know telling secrets is not nice." Sirius Black interrupted as he, Peter and Remus took seats directly in front of the three girls. "Shh Black! We were simply discussing how crushed Potter will be when he finds out." Marlene nodded towards the end of the Gryffindor table where Lily and Amos and his friends sat enjoying their dinner. "Aha. I doubt that 'relationship' will last very long. We have a source that proves our little Flower has been sneaking in at night to visit our friend." Black smirked at the bewildered looks on the girls faces. "There is no way you could have known that… Lily told me that in confidence." Marlene exclaimed. "We have our ways of finding out things McKinnon." Sirius winked as he added mashed potatoes to his plate. "I almost wish James would stay asleep until this so called relationship ended. He was so angry when he saw them talking, imagine his anger now that they are dating." Remus admitted. As guilty as they felt wishing ill on Lily's relationship they couldn't help it. She was not meant to be with Amos-regardless if she knew it or not.

After kissing Amos good night and watching him retreat to his dormitory Lily headed out to the Hospital Wing. "And where do you think you're going? You don't have Prefect rounds tonight." Lily came to a halt and turned around, "Marlene. Please don't do this." Marlene was fed up watching Lily pretend not to care for Potter throughout the day and then Pine for him at night, "No Lily. You are going to break his heart. What if he wakes up with you holding his hand and he thinks 'wow maybe I have a chance' just for him to realize while he was in an unconscious state you were just find snogging another a guy." Lily shook her head feverishly, "That is none of your business. I am allowed to be worried for someone. It is my fault he is in there and I have just enough right to visit him like everyone else." "No you don't. You lie to Amos about never visiting Potter, you laugh at the jokes he makes up about Potter and even occasionally create your own. It's not fair for you to lie to you boyfriend and it's not fair for Potter to believe that anything has really changed between you two. God Lily wake up! You are so selfish! You visit Potter because YOU feel guilty not because he is sick!" "None of that is true! I go visit him because I am in love with him! I don't want to hurt Potter or Amos. I am confused and this is the only way for me to understand my feelings." Lily covered her mouth in shock, she had unintentionally admitted it.

Marlene gaped at her friend unable to think of anything to say for a few moments, "Wait…you love him?" Embarrassed Lily pleaded, "Please don't say anything. I hadn't truly accepted my feelings until I was holding him in my arms thinking he was going to die. I want to get to know him better and before I say anything. Plus I do like Amos, he is sweet and funny and it's simple." Marlene agreed to keep her secret on one condition, "Lily, when he wakes up you need to be the one that tells him about your relationship. And just for thought, is Amos really worth the heartache you're going to cause the guy you are in love with?" Not wanting to answer Marlene's final question Lily faced the portrait and left the common room.

FOUR DAYS LATER:

"You're breaking up with me because Potter woke up this morning aren't you?" Amos questioned Lily accusingly. "All I asked was if we could talk in private." Lily answered shortly trying to get through the crowded corridors. Unfortunately, Amos was having no part in it. "Don't play dumb with me Lily. Our relationship was going great until Black tapped you on the shoulder and told you the news this morning at breakfast." Get the hint Amos didn't want to drag this out Lily pulled him into a private courtyard and came clean. "To be honest our 'relationship' was only good for about three days. You are cruel to other people, you're cocky about everything, you string me along like I'm some type of trophy and to be honest, I am so glad that Potter is awake because I get to tell him he was right about you all along." And without another word Lily flipped her hair and broke out into a sprint towards the Hospital Wing.

When she pushed the doors open she immediately noticed Potter stumbling to walk as Remus, Peter, and Sirius attempted to assist him. "Evans?" Potter abruptly came to a halt and noticed how Lily Evans was running straight for him. Lily didn't even bother to say hi before nearly knocking him down with a giant hug. Now more confused than ever James wrapped his arms around Lily for the first time, and he couldn't help but grin. It was something he had spent years dreaming about but, those hadn't come close to how perfect the feeling was. Awkwardly sitting watching this revelation moment happen Remus coughed, causing the two students to spring apart embarrassed. "Sorry about almost knocking you down. I am just so happy to see you!" Lily exclaimed. Potter took a seat on the hospital bed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It's alright…" The three Maunders noticed there seemed like unfinished business to be solved between Lily and James and abruptly got up and said that had to go do something.

James watched his friends scurry out of the Hospital wing confused at what they had to do so suddenly. "So um…what did Madam Pomfrey say to you this morning?" Lily asked trying to break the deafening silence. "Oh well she said I was unconscious for seven days and that it would take a while for me to be comfortable walking and moving around." Lily nodded already expecting that to be the case, "Well I have been taking notes for you that way you didn't fall too behind." James couldn't help but feel the awkward tension and simply smiled at Lily as she dug through her bag and handed him her neat, precise notes. "I'm kind of tired…Is there something you wanted to talk about or can I lie down?" Lily's grin faltered as she recognized that he was uncomfortable with her being around, "Um no…I just wanted to give you your notes and say how happy I am and how everyone else is that you are okay and awake." She stood up silently and broken heartedly left the hospital wing.

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Remus, Peter and Sirius were listening to James relive the conversation he had with Lily several hours ago, "I just can't explain it. I felt something for her when I hugged her but then, like almost instantly, I felt nothing. And I feel bad because she was so excited to see me and she even brought me notes she had been taking for me…but I just felt bored and uninterested." The boys stared at their friend helplessly. They had spent years defending him saying, _"James truly loves her." "It's not just the chase." "He respects her more than anyone." "James finds her interesting, smart, beautiful, and so many more things…" _And now he is admitting what everyone thought to be true, James Potter did not ever love Lily Evans, he was in for the chase. "Prongs you can't be serious? You have obsessed over this girl for six years and now, when she shows mutual feelings you admit your feelings were shallow?" asked Remus fearing the answer. "I didn't do this on purpose. I mean I truly thought I had feelings for her but, to be honest she is kind of awkward and boring."

None of the boys had heard her walk in during the middle of James talking about her visit with him earlier that day. Lily had forgotten to give James the good well card she had made for him and thought after several hours of resting James would hopefully be up for a pleasant visit. After noticing they were in a deep conversation when she silently walked in she didn't want to disrupt them so she waited, hidden, on one of the empty hospital beds not realizing what she would be hearing.

It wasn't until she got off the bed did the boys glance in her direction. She came into view and in a shaky voiced asked a question she didn't want the answer to, "Is that really what you think of me?" The four boys sat mortified staring blankly at Lily who had tears slowly falling from her eyes.


End file.
